Míssil
Os mísseis são um tipo de arma explosiva que é usada em quase todos os jogos Crash, principalmente pelo Dr. N. Gin , que tem um em sua cabeça. Variações Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Mísseis aparecem pela primeira vez no Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, onde são lançados pelo Mech de N. Gin para destruir Crash Bandicoot durante sua luta com o chefe. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Em Gone Tomorrow , há robôs que disparam mísseis quando o Crash se aproxima. Crash Team Racing No Crash Team Racing , os mísseis são usados como armas, e rastrearão o alvo mais próximo na frente do usuário e explodirão quando ele tocar neles. Não segmentará ninguém que esteja usando o power-up deInvisibilidade . Se o usuário for tiver coletado 10 frutas Wumpa será mais rápido e preciso. Existem versões de tiro único e uma com até três disparos. Crash Bash Em Crash Bash , eles são usados nos mini-jogos Pogo Pandemonium e Crash Dash para deixar outros jogadores tontos por um curto período de tempo, e são armas em Tank Wars .Além disso, mísseis de oito vias são encontrados em Drain Bash , que é um mini-jogo Crate Crush . Eles também aparecem na luta do chefe com o Bearminator , onde os cães mecânicos usam para atirar no jogador, depois de derrubá-los da plataforma, um míssil aparece para o jogador lançar no Bearminator. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure N. Gin atira-os de seu Mech, semelhante ao Cortex Strikes Back . Crash Nitro Kart O Crash Nitro Kart também usa mísseis para armas com o mesmo efeito visto no Crash Team Racing . Um míssil de olhos vermelhos também é apresentado como uma arma exclusiva do modo de batalha. Ele transformará o usuário em um míssil gigante que o jogador pode guiar em direção aos outros, explodindo no impacto e derrubando qualquer pessoa no raio da explosão. Se o jogador é Juiced Up, tem melhor manuseio. Crash Twinsanity Vários mísseis são vistos no navio de guerra de N. Gin em Crash Twinsanity e são usados por Mecha Bandicoote N. Gin em suas lutas contra chefes. Alguns dos pingüins do jogo têm foguetes amarrados nas costas e tentam atacar em Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Tag Team Racing introduz um novo míssil, o míssil tubarão, que destruirá completamente o carro alvo quando ele atingir. Ele seguirá a direção da pista e pode ser disparado em corredores que não são diretamente visíveis, mas pode falhar em acertar o alvo se o alvo estiver muito longe ou algo diferente (como outro piloto) atrapalhar. Crash of the Titans Em Crash of the Titans, mísseis podem ser vistos saindo da Fábrica de Armas de N. Gin para a praia. Pingüins também podem ser vistos amarrados a mísseis em Shock e Awesome . Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D / Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Em Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D e Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 , os mísseis são novamente usados como armas com a mesma função que CTR e CNK . Fatos Interessantes *Em mísseis CTR agem de forma semelhante aos cascos vermelhos da Nintendo. *Na CTR, os mísseis só rastreiam as coordenadas X e Y do alvo, ignorando a coordenada Z que indica sua altitude. Galeria Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Missile.png|Crash 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash_Bash_Nitros_Oxide's_Missile.png|Missil de Nitrus Oxide em Crash Bash Crash_Nitro_Kart_Homing_Missile.png|Crash Nitro Kart missile.png|Crash Nitro kart missile nitro kart.png missile nitro kart 2.png en:Missile es:Misil it:Missile ja:ミサイル Categoria:Itens